


Baby Steps

by RoseNox98



Series: Happenstance [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Babies, Kid Fic, M/M, Slice of Life, This fic covers 12 years, Time stamps?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseNox98/pseuds/RoseNox98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Erwin have their baby, but got more than one surprise along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

The first surprise came when Levi went to get his three month ultrasound.

He clung to Erwin's hand, flinching a little when the cold gel was spread over his slightly rounded belly.

It looked more like he had eaten a large meal than the start of a baby bump, and Levi was anxious to have more proof that he was pregnant then a handful of positive tests and the slight change in his scent.

"Okay, Mr. Smith, let's see if we can hear your baby's heartbeat," the ultrasound technician said, pressing the wand between Levi's hipbones.

The screen showed black and gray blurs, then a whooshing sound started coming from the monitor. 

The nurse smiled. "Hear that?" she asked, moving the wand a little lower, the sound getting louder.

"That's your baby."

Levi looked over at Erwin, who was beaming.

Looking back at the monitor, Levi searched for any sign of their pup.

Nanaba smiled as she squinted at the screen, moving the wand around a little before her eyes went wide.  

The sound changed a little, going a little slower, and she zoomed in on a spot on the screen, where Levi could just make out a small gray blob.

"And that is Baby number 2. Congratulations, Mr. Smith, you're having twins."

Levi blinked. "Are you fucking joking?" His voice was full of disbelief, but he was staring at the screen in wonderment as Nanaba zoomed out again, circling the two gray dots.

Erwin let out a chuckle, his scent giving away how proud he was as he brought Levi's hand up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"We're having twins, Levi. Look at our babies."

"Babies," Levi repeated, staring transfixed at the monitor.

* * *

When it came time to find out the genders of the babies, Erwin and Levi decided that they wanted it to be a surprise.

They talked about names a lot while he was pregnant, and settled on two boy and two girl names, just in case.

At 38 weeks, Levi went in for a routine check up, and ended up getting transferred to the birthing ward, his blood pressure through the roof.

He called Erwin, and within the next half hour his Alpha was bursting into his room, the hospital bag their lamaze teacher had told them to put together in hand.

Baby A was in distress, the doctor said as a nurse prepped him for his C-section.

Levi held onto Erwin's hand the whole time he was cut open on the table, and he felt pressure lifting from his stomach.

A beat later, a baby started crying. "It's a girl," the doctor cried out, and Levi tried to catch a glimpse of his daughter as she was passed off to one of the nurses.

Erwin leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead as the doctor started to retrieve the second baby. 

"Uh oh," Levi heard the doctor say, and he tensed.

Why the fuck did he say that?

He looked up at Erwin with wide eyes, panicked. 

Erwin looked over the cloth divider, watching as an impossibly small baby was pulled out, the doctor carefully unwrapping the cord from around it's neck.

The baby was still, and Erwin started pleading in his head for something to happen.

A few seconds later the baby gave a wet cough, then started crying weakly as the doctor pulled it all the way out. "It's a boy," he called out.

The joy Erwin felt at seeing his son turned to worry when the nurses started muttering, crowding around the small baby.

"Erwin," Levi called out, scenting the worry in the air. "Is he okay?"

The baby was still crying, even as he was taken out of the room.

"Ye-yeah, I think so."

The doctor was stitching Levi back up, and he felt hollow inside.

A baby was still crying, and a few minutes later the doctor was done, the divider coming down.

One of the nurses brought Levi a pink bundle. "She's six pounds, three ounces, and 20 inches long." Levi logged that information away, looking down at his little girl for the first time.

She was staring up at him with big blue eyes, and Levi could tell that her wet hair was blonde, just like Erwin's.

Erwin had tears in his eyes as he watched them, the look of wonder on Levi's face making happiness well in his chest.

"Mr. Smith?" the doctor called, and Erwin looked up, meeting the doctor's eyes.

The doctor motioned for Erwin to follow him out into the hall, and the Alpha nodded.

"I'll be right back," he said to his mate, kissing him on the lips when Levi looked up.

Stepping out into the hall, Erwin pulled the door closed behind him.

"What's wrong?" Erwin asked, a bad feeling settling in his gut.

"Baby A, that's the boy-"

"Armin, his name is Armin," Erwin interrupted. 

That was the first pick if one of them was a boy.

"Armin's having trouble breathing on his own. We don't know if it's a problem with his lungs or if it's just because he's premature, but we'd like to keep him in nicu, just until we know he's out of the woods."

"Why isn't his sister having trouble?" Erwin asked. The girl seemed perfectly healthy.

"It's common with twins. Sometimes one is stronger, in this case it was the girl, and they take nutrients away from the weaker twin. Baby A-Armin-also had the cord around his neck. Normally that doesn't cause any lasting damage, but it can weaken their lungs. We'd just like to keep him under observation for a few days."

Erwin leaned back against the wall, thinking about how Levi would take the news. "When can we see him?"

* * *

A week is what the answer turned out to be. 

Levi and Christa were discharged a few days after the birth, but they still spent all the time they could at the hospital, looking at the small baby through the window of the Nicu.

He had blond hair like his sister, and Levi knew that his eyes were blue.

He tucked Christa closer to his chest when she started to whine, and Erwin wordlessly passed him a bottle.

It hurt, not being able to hold his son, but seeing him through the glass was better than being at home, aware that someone was missing, the scent of another pup absent from the air.

* * *

The first time they held Armin was a few days later, and Levi only got to hold him for a few minutes before he had to get put back in the incubator again. 

He nearly cried.

The doctor said that Armin was gaining weight, only a pound behind his sister, and his lungs were getting stronger every day.

* * *

A month later, their house felt complete for the first time.

Armin had been discharged earlier that day, and Erwin could hardly let the six week old boy out of his sight, watching Levi hold him as he cuddled Christa to his own chest.

She was so strong compared to her brother, and Erwin was thankful that she was as healthy as could be. 

* * *

Nine months later, Christa took her first shaky step, teetering a few feet before Titan rubbed up against her and knocked down on her bottom. Armin laughed from where he was clinging to the couch, pointing at the cat. 

A week later he tugged at Levi's leg, holding up his arms and fumbled over his first word, "Mama."

Levi glared at Erwin when he started laughing, sure that he had something to do with it, and picked up his little boy.

Armin snuggled against his shoulder, thumb firmly in his mouth. 

A week later Christa held a toy and proudly proclaimed it was a block. 

* * *

The name stuck even months later when Christa started calling Erwin 'dada' and Levi 'Papa'. 

Levi stayed 'mama' to Armin, and he didn't  have the heart to correct him when his son looked up at him with his big blue eyes. 

Armin was so much like Erwin and he wasn't even a year old. 

* * *

Their first birthday was a flurry of wrapping paper and the twins' first cupcakes. 

They got more of the cupcakes on their faces than in their mouths, but they were babbling and giggling the whole time. 

Mike and Hanji spoiled the two with gifts, and Titan played with the wrapping paper.  

Christa sat and played with her puzzles, waving the thick wooden pieces at Mike and Erwin, a big toothy grin on her face.  

 Armin was more subdued, sitting on Levi's lap as he read him the new books he'd gotten. 

Armin pointed to to a butterfly and squealed. "Flutterby, mama?" he asked, looking up at Levi with wide eyes. 

Levi smiled as Hanji laughed. "Yeah, baby, that's a butterfly." 

The next page was full of colorful fish and Armin started giggling, pointing at each "fishy"

 

* * *

The twins were a year and a half old when Levi noticed that Armin was having trouble breathing. 

He took him to the hospital while Erwin stayed home with Christa, heart breaking when his little boy was hooked up to a breathing tube. 

A severe Asthma attack the doctor had said, and when they went home nearly a week later Levi had a bag of medicine and a list of things to look out for. 

* * *

Armin was in and out of the hospital for the next three years, the aggressiveness of his attacks getting better as he got older. 

On their fifth birthday, Erwin brought home a gold fish for Armin and a baby Guinea pig for Christa. 

Levi was hesitant about it at first, then he saw how clean it was he permitted it as long as the cage was in the living room. 

To make things fair, Armin insisted that his little fish tank stayed there, too, and the next day Erwin put up a self for the fish, right above the Guinea pig's cage. 

* * *

Their first day of school Levi was a nervous wreak, and he must have told the teacher about Armin's health and medicine ten times before he felt comfortable enough to leave. 

Armin was coloring with a girl with brown hair, and Christa was playing dolls with another girl, her blonde hair pulled into a loose bun. 

* * *

The twins had just turned six when Levi started throwing up again. 

He blamed it on public school and germs for weeks until he missed his heat. 

He was nearly two months along when he found out he was pregnant again. 

When they told Mike and Hanji there met it with news of their own, Hanji resting a hand on their rounded stomach. They were due around the same time, and couldn't be happier. 

They moved to a bigger house with three bedrooms to make room, and seven months later they welcomed Kuchel into the world. 

The little girl had a stock of black hair, her eyes more gray than blue, and Levi started crying when he saw her. 

When teaching and three kids became too much to handle, Mike took over for him as his classes full time teacher. 

Levi stayed on as a sub.

* * *

Armin came home from school two years later with a black eye and a split lip, without so much as a note from the school, and Levi was pissed. 

He loaded the twins' up in the car, put Kuchel in her carseat, and raised hell at the school. 

Armin and Christa started attending a new school the next Monday. 

* * *

Erwin wrapped his arms around his mate as Levi waved to Armin and Christa. 

Kuchel's bus had already picked her up, and Levi could hardly believe that his baby was in first grade. 

"Can you believe that they are already in middle school?" Levi asked as he leaned back against his mate. 

Erwin rested his chin on top of Levi's head. "It seems like we found out about them just yesterday."

Levi hummed his agreement, turning in Erwin's arms, lifting a hand up to brush his Alpha's graying hair out of his face. 

He knew his wasn't much better, the black streaked through with silver. 

Erwin had laugh lines at the corners of his eye, crinkling when he smiled. 

"I love you," he whispered, leaning up to press a kiss to Erwin's lips. 

Erwin smirked against his lips, pulling back a little. 

"You know, I have today off."

Levi hummed, pressing another kiss to his mouth. 

"We have the house to ourselves," Levi added, pulling back. 

Erwin grinned wolfishly at him, and Levi pulled away completely. 

"Come get me, Alpha," he taunted before dashing into the house, Erwin hot on his heels. 


End file.
